


A Theme in Pentatonic

by Branch



Series: Ivory Bridges [2]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Canon - Manga, D/s, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During and after canon. Having scattered, Kazuki's people slowly return to him, and he has to come to some terms with what it means that they're his. Featuring a great deal of porn. Contains spoilers for Saizou's backstory in vol. 33. Porn, Drama, Angst, Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Infinite Fortress arc. Kazuki takes care of Juubei while he recovers from their fight, and they find their way back to each other--even if Kazuki still can't entirely admit his place in the relationship. Juubei/Kazuki, Drama, Fluff, Porn.

After the shouting was over and the rush of people had ebbed away again and all the wounded had been marched back to Gen’s back rooms by a frowning Ren, Kazuki had a chance to finally think about what he had found by returning to Mugenjou. He listened to the crunch and hush of medicines being mixed, to Ren scolding Emishi, to Sakura’s quiet as she sat beside Juubei, and hoped that this time he and Juubei could say what they meant, to each other, and not what they feared.

His search for a way to start that was preempted, though, when Gen stumped over to Juubei and gave him a look of professional disapproval.

“You turned your own arts against yourself; you should know better than anyone what that means. It was only the luck or fate of this place that you missed the critical points but you came close enough to shock even your system badly. I don’t know,” he added, more quietly, “if your eyes will recover.”

“No matter,” Juubei said evenly, and Gen grunted without either surprise or agreement.

“At any rate, if there’s to be any chance you’ll need to rest for at least a week. Take this once a day,” he handed Sakura a small, blue glass bottle, “and don’t do any of these things.” He passed over a closely written sheet of paper.

Sakura read down it and pursed her lips, looking down at her brother dubiously. “Thank you, sir,” she said all the same.

Kazuki slipped out of bed and looked over her shoulder. “Well, then, it seems that after I’ve wrapped up this job I’ll be back for a while,” he said dryly.

“Back?” Juubei asked, and perhaps only the two of them heard the crack of hope in his voice. Kazuki took a breath.

“Of course,” he answered, voice as cheerful as he could make it. “After all, no one else will be able to make you follow the doctor’s orders, will they?”

Sakura pressed a hand over her mouth, eyes dancing. Juubei was silent, though, and Kazuki made himself reach out, resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You need me here. So I’ll be here.”

Juubei still didn’t speak, but his muscles relaxed under Kazuki’s touch.

“Perhaps you should take him back to your own apartment, then,” Sakura suggested, smiling up at him with a light of mischief. “A little extra distance between him and his work won’t hurt.”

“Ane-chan,” Juubei objected, but Sakura kept looking at Kazuki and he finally bowed his head.

“If you think that’s for the best, Sakura,” he murmured.

She laid a hand over his, on Juubei’s shoulder. “I do.”

He was glad to have Sakura’s blessing on this renewal of an old friendship. And perhaps… perhaps more than that.

“I don’t want to be away from Lower Town,” Juubei grumbled.

“Nonsense,” Sakura said firmly. “Kazuki-san may not live in the heart of Mugenjou any more, but he’s only moved to the edge of Lower Town.”

“…oh.” Juubei subsided.

Kazuki fought for a moment with simultaneous pleasure that Sakura had kept that much track of him and the twinge that Juubei obviously hadn’t. “Rest here while I close this job,” he told Juubei. “I’ll come get you when that’s done.”

And they would see what it was going to take to repair hearts and bodies both.

* * *

As Kazuki had expected, having been a spectator the last time Juubei got a cold, Juubei spent exactly one day in bed before he was sneaking out of it every time Kazuki’s back was turned. Kazuki was fairly sure that one day was only because he’d been concentrating on readjusting his senses, because he moved as silently as ever when he did get up.

That didn’t make Kazuki any happier about it.

“How are your eyes going to have any chance to heal if you don’t rest?” he remonstrated, catching Juubei moving methodically through the kitchen, cataloging dishes and cans with his fingertips.

“I doubt they will,” Juubei answered, sounding perfectly serene about it. “And that’s as well. I raised my hand against you; it’s just and right that I be punished for that.”

Kazuki touched Juubei’s cheek below the wrap over his eyes, just about ready to howl with frustration except that he didn’t do such things, any more than Juubei did. They’d both been well taught. “I don’t like to see you hurt,” he said instead.

Juubei rested his hand over Kazuki’s. “I am not in pain.”

Kazuki sighed. That complete equanimity was as comforting as it was frustrating, to tell the truth. That was the Juubei he’d known for so long, this serenity and not the harsh, driven edge Juubei had shown when they fought. Juubei had always been a rock, standing firm in any stream of events, even the madness of Fuuchouin’s fall.

Of course, the tiny, resentful part of his mind that he tried not to pay too much attention to said, the foundation of Juubei’s serenity was still intact. His family had not fallen, and he had left it of his own will to follow the one tradition had bound him to. Even in exile, Juubei knew he was walking the straight path of his house and clan, following…

…following Kazuki.

Kazuki felt his breath stop for a moment. Without him, Juubei had not been himself. Now that he was here again, Juubei was at ease. Secure in his place in the world.

“Kazuki?” Juubei asked softly, hand closing on his shoulder.

Kazuki wrapped his arms tight around Juubei and pressed close, reassuring himself that they were both here and alive and as safe as anyone could be. Husky, against Juubei’s shoulder, he murmured, “Did it truly trouble you that much… No.” He took a breath. “Never mind. I shouldn’t have to ask that.”

He knew the answer already, in his heart. The Kakei family was proud, a samurai House who kept their traditions. It must have driven Juubei half-wild to be masterless. Kazuki understood perfectly, in the abstract.

It was only when he faced the fact that Juubei’s master was him that it made him flinch away.

So instead he concentrated on the living warmth of Juubei against him, on the comfort of Juubei’s arms slowly sliding around him, on the soft pleasure lurking in Juubei’s voice when he said Kazuki’s name. That was enough.

* * *

After a week, during which he had been only marginally successful in making Juubei rest, Kazuki had to admit that Juubei was probably as recovered as he was getting, at least for now. Juubei was moving easily and his non-visual perception had made a leap forward such as Kazuki had never heard of before.

He just hoped that advance would hold outside of Mugenjou.

The moment he was sure Juubei was going to be all right was when Juubei cocked his head to one side and turned to him with a faint frown, as Kazuki was dressing for the day. “Kazuki? You’re favoring your right hand.”

Once it was pointed out it felt like the faint ache and twinge got deeper, as if pleased to be noticed. Kazuki sighed, twisting his wrist carefully. “Yes. I suppose there’s still a bit of forearm strain.”

“Sit down.” Juubei pushed him down onto the edge of the bed and knelt down beside him, taking Kazuki’s arm in his hand and running a thumb down the length of the inner tendon. He made a disapproving sound as Kazuki’s fingers twitched. “You’re the one who should have been resting more.”

Kazuki couldn’t help laughing; this was so familiar, this physician’s grumpiness. “Well _you’re_ fully recovered, at any rate! I’m fine, Juubei.”

Juubei paused, head bent, fingers resting on Kazuki’s wrist. Finally he said, low, “Allow me this.”

There was a plea in those even words, and it caught at Kazuki’s heart. “Of course…” he started, impulsive, and then paused himself.

It touched a chord in him, seeing Juubei at his feet, waiting on his word. Part of him could not help feeling that it was good and right, it was their familiar fate as the heirs of their Houses. Kakei was vassal to Fuuchouin.

But that thought, that way, led back into the fire.

Juubei was still waiting.

Kazuki’s jaw tightened and he took a slow breath. Forget their Houses; this wasn’t a House before him, it was a person! Juubei. He lifted his other hand and rested it on Juubei’s head.

“Yes.” As he said it, his voice turned fierce, finally saying what he had spent years turning away from. “You are mine.”

The sudden openness of Juubei’s face as he lifted his head, the husky note in his voice as he said, “Kazuki…” settled in Kazuki’s chest and he laughed, softly, and slid down off the bed, pleased when Juubei’s arms caught him. Juubei’s mouth was soft, under his, startled perhaps, and Kazuki took ruthless advantage of that, kissing Juubei deep and slow until he moaned, arms tightening hard around Kazuki. Kazuki made a satisfied sound at that.

“Kazuki,” Juubei murmured against his mouth, breathless.

“I will allow you a great deal,” Kazuki purred back, enjoying the way Juubei’s breath hitched. “Because you’re my own.”

And why on earth had he waited so long to say that? He couldn’t really recall just at the moment. Never mind their pasts, he could have Juubei just as himself, and that would be all right.

Juubei’s hands spread against his back, supporting him, and Juubei turned his face up to Kazuki. “Kazuki… may I…?”

Kazuki shivered, pressing close, half laughing with the dizzy pleasure of the way he’d found to have this. “Yes.” He let Juubei lift him back up to the bed and tugged Juubei after him. If he could have managed to undress without letting go, he would have. Finally, after a few tangles of arms and legs and cloth ended in laughter–an open smile from Juubei was just as good–he leaned back, sighing, as strong deft hands trailed slowly over his skin, just as if Juubei had never touched his body before.

In fact, the familiarity of the touch was what soothed him, relaxed him until he was arching up against the weight of Juubei’s body, arms twined tight around him. “Mmm, Juubei…”

Juubei’s voice was husky as murmured, between kisses, “Do you have…?”

Kazuki stretched to reach the little bedside nook, purring as Juubei’s hands slid over his ribs. “Here.” He dropped the green glass jar into Juubei’s palm.

It was very different, to feel Juubei’s hands kneading gently up his thighs, to be gathered close as Juubei’s fingers touched him more and more intimately, to hear Juubei’s breath come quicker as Kazuki made a soft sound against his shoulder and shifted closer. The few other men and women he’d been with had been… well, they’d been brief, and most of them rather in awe of him. This was Juubei, who grumbled at him when he didn’t eat enough, who had guarded his back faithfully for years, who needed jokes explained to him. This was his Juubei, touching him now with complete reverence and no hesitation.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered against Juubei’s ear, breathless. Juubei’s arms tightened around him.

“I beg your forgiveness,” Juubei said, low, in the most abject form, and Kazuki moaned as Juubei pressed slowly into him.

“Wasn’t your fault,” he gasped, and laughed a little as Juubei’s silence disagreed with him. Juubei protected him even from himself.

Usually.

“I didn’t want to leave you,” he offered, softly, sliding his leg up to wind around Juubei’s hip.

“Shh.” Juubei’s hands slid up his back, kneading hard and slow, and Kazuki gasped as muscles he hadn’t realized he’d tensed unwound again; it put an edge on the rise of pleasure as Juubei’s cock worked slowly in and out of him. “I lost my way, and I was a fool for letting it happen. But you brought me back to it. My life and honor are yours. Always.”

That skirted close to the things Kazuki didn’t dare think of too hard, hoping not to tempt fate. So all he said, as Juubei’s hand slid down between his legs, was “Stay with me?”

“Forever.” The intensity of Juubei’s voice wrapped around him like another hand, and Kazuki let that touch carry him over the edge, moaning openly as pleasure swept through him, deep and slow and thorough.

The catch of Juubei’s breath, the way his head bent, made Kazuki smile, reaching up through the brightness of it all, to run his fingers through Juubei’s hair. “Juubei,” he murmured, low, and rocked up into the next thrust. Juubei gasped, body arching taut as he drove forward harder, and Kazuki made approving sounds. He pulled Juubei down against him as he started to relax, and murmured in his ear, laughing, “I said say to stay with me, didn’t I?”

He could feel the heat in Juubei’s face against his shoulder. “Kazuki!”

Kauzki laughed again and cuddled closer, happier than he could remember being in a long time.

And as long as fate and his enemies didn’t notice, perhaps he could keep some of it.


	2. Interlude One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Kazuki reach an understanding of their own, though Sakura understands it rather better than Kazuki does at this point. Gen, Drama.

Sakura walked with her hands clasped and her eyes down. She knew Makubex had run ahead with Juubei to leave her with Kazuki. Kazuki didn't walk out with them very often, and Makubex had taken his opportunity promptly, leaving her with a meaningful look and a bright smile as he tugged Juubei off.

Sometimes, Sakura wished Makubex were a little less perceptive.

"Are you well, Sakura?" Kazuki asked, after they'd walked a few blocks in silence.

"Surely Juubei would say if I wasn't," she murmured, hoping to slip aside from this.

He only smiled. "Probably he would. Unless he thought it would worry me, of course. I still don't see you very often, to check for myself."

"You could come to visit." It slipped out before she could catch it.

"I…" Kazuki hesitated. "I'm sorry," he said, at last, low. "It's just that Mugenjou pulls at me, when I'm here, and it pulls harder the closer I come to the center. To the Beltline," he added, lower. "And Makubex is a good friend, he's becoming a wise leader, but he isn't Ginji-san, to hold that off from me just by being present."

Sakura bowed her head. Perhaps she had no excuse to reproach him, even in her heart, because she'd felt the pull he spoke of, the temptation to exaltation or despair or both. And she remembered the ease of following Kazuki, of trusting her honor to the brightness of his spirit. Could she grudge him, that he needed that ease also? "Perhaps I will visit, instead, then," she said softly.

"You'll be welcome, always." Kazuki's smile was bright. "You, of all people."

That, she hadn't expected to hear, and the surprise of it made her start.

"Sakura?" He paused, turning toward her, concerned. "What is it?"

"I…" Her voice caught in her throat and she swallowed, but could find no words.

"Sakura." Kazuki caught her hands and drew her over to some crates stacked by the wall, guiding her down onto one. He looked down at her with a faint frown. "Sakura, surely you knew that. You and Juubei have been with me from the start."

She tugged her hands free and clasped them so he wouldn't feel them trembling. "It had seemed, when you left, that we had no more claim on you."

And she had hoped, for one bright moment, when he returned, when she saw that the bond between he and her brother was still so strong. But he had returned only to Juubei, it seemed.

She tried hard not to begrudge her brother that.

"Sakura!" He sounded so genuinely shocked that she looked up. "You have always had a claim on me. You always will!" Perhaps he saw her doubt, because he bit his lip. "Maybe it isn't the same one that it used to be. But never doubt that you are one of those who will always be in my heart and have the right to call on me."

His words settled over her shoulders like a blanket on a cold night, and suddenly she was smiling. It was a complete contradiction. He said that they were not bound as they had been. No longer liege and vassal. But in the same breath he spoke of her rights in the language of their childhood. "One of those?" she asked, still wanting the reassurance of hearing him say it. "Who are we?"

His smile was completely unselfconscious, warm as sunlight. "The ones who stood at my side and made this place a home instead of a prison," he said, so gently that she blushed and lowered her eyes again.

It was enough. He might fear to say it, fear that it would pull him back into Mugenjou, but Fuuga was still his heart. They had not been abandoned after all. The knot in her chest that not even Makubex's renewed smile had been able to undo completely loosened at last.

"Ane-chan," Juubei called, reappearing at the corner of the road. She stood and brushed off her skirts.

"We shouldn't make them worry."

"If you ever find a way to stop him, do tell me?" Kazuki murmured ruefully, as they walked on.

Light-hearted with relief, she laughed.

Makubex was waiting for them at the corner too, with a satisfied smile. Warmed by their care, Sakura linked her arms with both Makubex and Kazuki, leaving her brother to trail behind them with a faintly bemused look.

The world felt right side up again. Her leader didn't take nearly enough care for himself, and her lord refused to admit that he _was_, but that was all right. It would all be all right. She had a proper place, and knew it, and stood firm in it again.

Everything else could be dealt with in time.


	3. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Kami no Kijitsu arc, Juubei brings Toshiki home to Kazuki and the three of them fit themselves together with a little more honesty and understanding this time. Kazuki/Juubei/Toshiki, Porn, Drama

Toshiki walked quietly beside Kakei through the familiar sounds of the Lower Town. "Makubex is everything you said he is," he finally said.

"You're content to help him, then?" Kakei asked, cutting to the heart with his usual bluntness. Toshiki's mouth quirked, hearing it again.

Only for a moment, though.

"Is this what Kazuki wishes?" he asked, low. And he had to ask Kakei, because he hadn't been able to get an answer out of Kazuki any time over the last few days. Kakei was quiet for almost a block.

"Kazuki will not stay to lead without Amano Ginji as his beacon," he said at last, "but that does not mean he doesn't wish our home safe and well. It pleases him that we support Makubex."

"Lower Town's new beacon," Toshiki mused.

"Not so powerful a one that Kazuki will follow it, but worthy of our help."

Toshiki smiled at the undertones he heard in that. Kakei would support Makubex all right, no doubt with all his strength, but there was only one person _he_ would follow. And if that pleased Kazuki, well that was good enough for Toshiki, too. "All right," he agreed, and paused on the streetcorner, looking around at the bright chaos. It took him back, and maybe that wasn't a bad thing; maybe he should go back and try again. "I should find some place to stay, here," he murmured.

Kakei cocked his head and Toshiki had, again, that odd new feeling, that blind eyes were measuring him, considering. "It's good to stay close," he said, finally. "Come back with me, for now."

Toshiki stopped himself before he asked if Kakei was sure. Kakei was always sure, and if that got a little wearing it was also comforting right now. Familiar. He followed his old friend and rival down narrow alleys to broader streets into a tangle of shorter buildings with washing strung window to window overhead. On one side of a cracked concrete plaza they went up creaking iron stairs to an outside door in the top floor. Toshiki approved of the high ground. The rooms inside opened up, free and airy, half the interior walls knocked out long ago, much newer windows open to catch the breeze as evening came on.

Kazuki was standing in the middle of the second room, turning and smiling to see them.

"Juubei! Is Toshiki staying, then?"

"Yes," Kakei said firmly, while Toshiki stood and stared.

"But…" He was trying not to sputter, and that didn't leave him with much else to say.

"I said it's good to stay close," Kakei told him. "This solves the problem between us, doesn't it?"

Toshiki was suddenly remembering exactly why he found Kakei's habitual surety so frustrating. How was a person supposed to answer it? "I can't…" he tried, only to be cut off by Kazuki's hand on his chest.

"Do you object?" Kazuki murmured, knowing eyes holding his, and Toshiki flinched under that question, reminded now of exactly why he had followed Kazuki so long. That one question was everything he had tried to take by force from Kazuki, everything Kazuki had no need to force from him, laid bare as a drawn blade between them. He closed his eyes.

"No."

"Good. I've missed you." Kazuki's voice had no edge of triumph in it and Toshiki shuddered with the gentleness of his defeat.

"Let me stay," he begged, softly. Kazuki had been the one to release him, but he had been the one to leave; he knew better now. If only Kazuki would take him up, it would never happen again.

"Of course you'll stay." Kazuki's hands closed around his face and he opened his eyes to meet Kazuki's, bright and pleased, forgiving him before he even asked, and his arms closed around Kazuki before he could think. When Kazuki only laughed, softly, he breathed again, light-headed at being allowed this.

He started a little when Kakei's hands closed over his shoulders from behind, but they only smoothed across his back, stroked down his arms, palms open, and that wrung a wanting sound from him. It had always been love and hate both, between he and Kakei.

"You're Kazuki's knight," Kakei murmured in his ear, as if he hadn't noticed. "You'll stay."

This time the surety was entirely comfort.

Toshiki bent his head to Kazuki's kiss, breath catching just a little as Kakei's hands slid under his shirt and across his stomach. This was everything he'd wanted for years and he felt like the world's own idiot for running away from it for so long. Even that thought unraveled, though, under the slow heat of Kazuki's mouth and the small sound of satisfaction he made. He didn't think, after that, just let them strip away clothes until he was caught between the heat of their skin, light-headed with the sweetness of just _being_ here. Wanted. It was almost too much to take in when they nudged him back toward the bed and Kazuki's eyes laughed at him.

"Juubei?"

"Yes." Kakei settled onto the bed and pulled Toshiki down over him. That made him awkward again, for a moment, unsure how they fit, but Kakei's hands were patient, stroking down his body, spreading him out, and when he felt the bed dip as Kazuki settled behind him he understood and shivered. Kakei's hands smoothed the shiver away.

In fact… they were easing away all of the places where his muscles still ached and trembled, firm, knowing fingers pressing and stroking here and there until he was just about draped over Juubei's body, breathing deep and slow.

"Kakei… what…?" he managed.

"Shh," Juubei told him, hands still passing over him. "Your punishment was harsher than mine; you aren't entirely recovered yet."

"It was only what I deserved," he muttered against Kakei's neck.

"Don't say that," Kazuki said, quick and soft. "You didn't deserve _that_."

"You deserved to be thoroughly beaten for being such an idiot," Kakei agreed, matter-of-fact, "but not to die."

Toshiki couldn't help laughing at that. "Juubei," he sighed. Juubei just made a self-satisfied sound, and Toshiki snorted again. Comfort and annoyance; yes, he was home again.

"So," Kazuki murmured, hands sliding up the back of Toshiki's thighs. "Is our Toshiki ready for me, Juubei?"

Juubei's hand settled at his nape. "He is."

"Toshiki?" He could hear the smile in Kazuki's voice, and it made his voice husky.

"Yes."

"Good." That was nearly a purr, and Toshiki moaned as slick fingers pressed between his cheeks, rubbing firmly over his entrance. The touch wasn't rough, by any means, but it told him that Kazuki didn't intend to be terribly patient. The heat of that thought rushed up his spine like a river and set him panting softly.

"Please," he whispered. "Kazuki."

"Yes." Kazuki's voice was darker this time and an entreating sound caught in the back of Toshiki's throat as strong, slender fingers pressed into him, again and again, working him open. They played his body with the same precision and grace as Kazuki's strings until he was gasping, hips pushing up into the slow thrust of Kazuki's fingers fucking him. Juubei caught his mouth and swallowed his moan as those fingers drove deep and twisted, and he shuddered as Juubei's hips ground up against his.

Kazuki's fingers withdrew and palms stroked up his back. "I always saw you, Toshiki," Kazuki murmured to him. "I always knew you. I'm sorry I was careless of you, my friend."

Toshiki groaned openly as Kazuki's hands spread him open and Kazuki's cock slid into him slow and hard.

"My Toshiki," Kazuki said, husky, "stay with us." The promise of being wanted, being Kazuki's pulled a whimper he couldn't be ashamed of out of him.

"Kazuki doesn't leave things, not in his heart," Juubei said softly against his ear, and Toshiki could hear perfectly well the relief in his even tone. It was what Toshiki felt himself, after all.

That and heat as Kazuki fucked him, slow and strong, never quite stopping, until he was panting, moaning against Juubei's shoulder. "Please," he begged, breathless, spreading his legs wider over Juubei's hips, and gasped as Kazuki drove into him hard enough to rock his ass up in the air. "Please, _yes_…"

Kazuki's hands closed on his shoulders, pressing them down, and his long thrusts turned faster, rougher. "Juubei," he bit out, breathless.

Toshiki moaned as Juubei's hand closed around both their cocks and stroked, sure and hard. It was too much, too good, caught and welcomed home between them, and he buried his face against Juubei's neck, breath torn short as the heat took fire and pleasure wrung him out ferociously over and over again. The whole world was the press of their skin against his, their movement, his as he bucked and shuddered in their hold.

The sound of Kazuki's moan sent an extra last shiver down his spine, and he thought he could have just sprawled there forever while Kazuki's hands stroked slowly up and down his body. Juubei's breath was coming quick now, though, and he mustered a grin as he reached down and batted Juubei's hand aside, stroking him quick and firm until he arched under them.

Juubei, he was distantly amused to note, didn't make any noise, and wasn't that just like him. The thought made him snicker and Kazuki made an inquiring noise against the nape of his neck as he eased back.

"Nothing." Toshiki took a few moments to untangle himself from Juubei, and he was glad when Juubei promptly pulled him down between them again. "So," he said, finally able to wind an arm around Kazuki, finally, _finally_, "this is where you both live?"

"This is home," Kazuki said quietly, reaching across him to tangle fingers with Juubei. "Will you stay?"

"Of course…" Juubei started, in his inarguable tone, only to be silenced by a look from Kazuki.

"I want to hear it from Toshiki," Kazuki said, firm.

"I'll stay as long as you want me. As long as you'll have me." Toshiki was light-headed with how much he wanted it; he couldn't believe Kazuki even needed to ask.

But maybe that told him something he hadn't realized about Kazuki. Who was smiling at him, soft and pleased.

"Welcome home, then," Kazuki told him, and he had to close his eyes until he could catch his breath again.

"Yes. _Yes_." He lifted Kazuki's hand and kissed his fingers, and managed a smile that didn't feel too shaky. "I'm back."

It was a promise.

* * *

Working for Makubex was strange and familiar. Being back in Lower Town was familiar enough, and the basic business of keeping order hadn't changed. The twisted things that came down from the Beltline were hideously familiar, and fighting beside Juubei was pleasantly familiar, though he missed the fluid chill of Kazuki's strength behind them. It was good to have a purpose he could trust again, though. And it was good to go home, after all the fires were temporarily put out, and know that Kazuki or Juubei and sometimes both would be there.

He found himself smiling again, and only realized then that he'd stopped years ago.

Sometimes he thought he was the one of them who really needed a keeper.

"Toshiki?"

He looked up from his rueful contemplation of the sky out the window and felt that smile tug at his mouth again. "Kazuki."

Kazuki came to fold up on the couch beside him, running carelessly graceful fingers through Toshiki's hair as he sat. "Is everything well?"

That casual caress still made him breathless and it took a moment to reply. "Everything's fine. I like working with Makubex. It's good…" he cut that thought off before it could get all the way out of his mouth. He was not going to whine in front of Kazuki.

Kazuki just smiled at him. "What's good?" The brush of his fingers against Toshiki's cheek drew the words out of him.

"It's good to be needed," he said, low, looking down at his hands.

"Oh, Toshiki." The breath of a laugh in Kazuki's voice made him flush and it didn't help when a cool hand on his cheek turned him back to face Kazuki. He only had a breath to take in the fond smile on Kazuki's lips, though, before he could barely breathe at all. The weight of Kazuki's presence, normally so smoothly concealed, intensified abruptly, singing in the very air around them. "Who am I?" Kazuki asked, quiet and cool.

Toshiki had to swallow before he could speak, and the name he spoke wasn't his friend's or lover's. It was the name still feared down every street of Lower Town, the name of the one he followed. "Kazuki…"

"I don't _need_ anyone to protect me. Not Juubei, and not you." Kazuki softened again, and the pressure of him eased. "But having people people I love close… that's good to have."

"You have it," Toshiki promised, husky.

Kazuki smiled like the sun coming up. "Thank you." His arms slid lightly around Toshiki's shoulders, and Toshiki took a shaky breath, catching Kazuki tight against him.

"I'll serve you with all my life, I swear it," he murmured into Kazuki's shoulder, reminded by that moment of open dominance of everything Kazuki was to him.

Kazuki pressed closer and whispered, "Just be with me. That's all."

Toshiki stilled, suddenly remembering the way Kazuki hadn't looked at them when he'd told them they could leave if they wanted. "Was that…?"

Kazuki made an inquiring sound, drawing back a bit to look at him, and Toshiki shook his head. "Nothing," he said, mouth quirking as he spread his hands against the slim line of Kazuki's back, reassuring himself and… and maybe Kazuki too. "I'm just a fool, that's all."

He hadn't seen.

"No more than any of us," Kazuki said softly, and yes, now Toshiki thought he knew what that darkness in Kazuki's eyes was.

"Kazuki…" he hesitated, but he honestly couldn't imagine how this had happened. He lifted one of Kazuki's hands and murmured against his fingers, "If you wanted us to stay, why didn't you hold us by you?"

Kazuki shook his head sharply. "I couldn't do that! How could I demand something like that?"

Toshiki blinked. The words fit together but they didn't make any sense at all; wasn't Kazuki their leader? Wasn't it his right, the right they'd give him when they chose to follow him? He could feel Kazuki's muscles tense, though, so he left it for now and only promised again, low, "I won't leave again. Not ever."

That made Kazuki relax and settle against him, and there was so much wonder in being allowed so close, in being _wanted_, that he set aside the oddness and just held him.

"Yes," Kazuki sighed, hand sliding down Toshiki's chest to rest over his heart. "Now you're here." He smiled up at Toshiki with a hint of teasing. "Now you're mine."

Toshiki smiled back, though he'd never been more serious. "Always." There had never been a time when he wasn't, however he'd twisted and betrayed that trust, and Toshiki promised all over, silently, that he would serve and stand by Kazuki until the day he died doing it.

And perhaps, his sense of irony couldn't help pointing out, after. He'd done it once already, after all.

Even as Kazuki drew him down to a kiss, though, the thought lingered in the back of his mind that he should find out why Kazuki thought he didn't have every right there was to keep his own people.


	4. Interlude Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiki needs evidence that he's wanted and welcome by the one who brought him back to Kazuki. Juubei/Toshiki, Porn.

Toshiki knew what he wanted; he just didn't know how to ask for it.

This would be a lot easier if it were Kazuki, but Kazuki had been away on work for the last two days and he and Juubei had never been good at saying what they meant, to each other. In fact, they usually had to have just finished beating the daylights out of each other or be otherwise under duress, he admitted to himself ruefully. So he took his time getting undressed for bed this evening, turning over possible approaches in his head and rejecting them one after another.

"Toshiki," Juubei said from behind him, "is something wrong?"

Toshiki turned to stare in absolute disbelief, at least until he spotted Juubei's fingers hovering over his needle case on the dresser. Of course, if Juubei noticed he _would_ think it was some kind of danger sign. He sighed. "No, it's nothing like that. I just…"

Wonderful; how to finish that sentence?

Juubei cocked his head, giving Toshiki a very direct look for a blind man. "What?"

Toshiki took a breath and let it out. No way through but forward, and at least that was a way he was familiar with. He came to stand by Juubei, one hand against his bare chest. "Juubei. Take me to bed?" he asked, low.

Juubei was still under his hand for a moment, and then his own hand lifted to cup Toshiki's jaw. "Is that what it was?"

Toshiki nodded.

"Is that what it's been the past few times?"

Toshiki groaned, knowing Juubei would feel the heat of Toshiki's face against his palm. He should have known. "You noticed?"

"I noticed you were… hesitant at moments. Even with Kazuki." Juubei's thumb brushed the corner of his mouth. "I didn't realize why. I hadn't thought this would be something you wanted from me."

Toshiki let his head thump down on Juubei's shoulder. "You annoy the hell out of me sometimes," he said quietly. "You always have. You're too proud for words, you're highhanded, you think you're always right, and someone really needs to take that poker out of your ass. But you're my friend, you're the one I fight beside, you're the one who brought me back." Very softly, he finished, "I want this."

"Then of course," Juubei said, as easily as that, and Toshiki let go a breath of laughter. When he lifted his head Juubei pulled him closer and touched his cheek again, finding his mouth.

The kiss started out slow, but Toshiki knew it wouldn't stay that way; not with the two of them. They pressed closer, kissing deeper, tongues stroking and pushing against each other until they were almost swaying, wrapped hard around each other's bodies, mouths locked together.

"Yes," Toshiki gasped, breaking away to slide his open mouth down the line of Juubei's throat. This was what he wanted. Love between them had always been half a fight. Juubei growled in agreement and pushed Toshiki down onto the bed, following swiftly. Their hands stroked over each other's bodies as if seeking holds, and Toshiki moaned as Juubei's closed between his legs, firm and hot. He pulled Juubei in tighter, moving against him.

Juubei kissed him hard and said, husky, against his mouth, "Stop worrying. I won't let you go."

A sharp shiver ran through Toshiki. "Juubei…"

Juubei's free hand stroked up and down his back, slowly, sliding down to his thigh and back up, pressing, and Toshiki shuddered with the sudden release of tension. He needed to remember, he thought lightheadedly, that he was not the only one trained in hands-on techniques.

"I'm a healer first, even here and now," Juubei said, low, and Toshiki pressed closer, breath quick and light.

"I know. That's why I asked."

"Ah." Juubei pressed him back against the bed and both hands stroked over Toshiki's body, firm and confident. Toshiki could feel the pressure of Juubei's touch in his very blood, demanding that his body give up its strain, its tension and fear, and he moaned as his body obeyed. When Juubei gathered him close again he was lax, muscles uncoiled, dizzy with the release.

"It's…" Unlike his hands, Juubei's voice was uncertain. "It's good to know you need me. As I need you."

"Always." Toshiki laughed, husky. "I said it, didn't I? You're the one who brought me back."

"Yes. And I won't let you go again. You have my word."

Toshiki pressed closer, reassured; apparently they could say what they meant after all, if they spoke with their hands. "Yes."

It was less frantic when they touched each other this time, slower and hotter, and his body was already taut with pleasure when Juubei's fingers pushed between his cheeks, slick and slow. He buried a groan against Juubei's shoulder, hands sliding down to grip the tight muscle of Juubei's ass, rocking into that easy thrust. It felt good, sure and strong, something he could trust to without hesitation.

There was still such a thing as too slow, though, and finally he ground his hips against Juubei's and gasped, "Juubei, _now_."

Juubei chuckled, breathless. "All right." His hands slid up the backs of Toshiki's thighs to catch his knees and spread them wide, and then his cock was pressing into Toshiki's ass, slow and hard.

"Yes." Toshiki's arms tightened around Juubei's shoulders. "_Yes_." He moaned as Juubei drew back and thrust in again, moving over him, fucking him hard and steady. The stretch and slide of it spilled heat down his spine, and he relaxed into it, into Juubei's presence and solidity and care, the things he'd always cherished.

"With you," he gasped. "Always."

Juubei caught him closer. "_Yes_."

The sharper angle stole his breath, and he bucked up into Juubei's thrust, and again, and moaned openly as pleasure flashed down his nerves, breaking through him like a wave. Juubei gasped, over him, and drove in deeper, again and again, and when the shudders of heat finally faded they were locked together, panting. Toshiki relaxed with a soft groan, and Juubei eased back from him.

"Mm, don't go." Toshiki stretched out and pulled Juubei back down over him with a satisfied sound at his weight.

"I won't."

They lay, twined together comfortably, and Toshiki settled the peace of the moment, of the things Juubei had promised him, into his heart where they wouldn't get lost. This was his place, and he was wanted here. Needed. Valued.

And he would stay.


	5. Interlude Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuki tops Juubei, which is a new experience for Juubei though not an unwelcome one. Kazuki/Juubei, Porn.

Juubei was puzzled.

Moreover, he was puzzled by Kazuki, which didn't usually happen. Well, hadn't happened in years at any rate. And had certainly never happened in bed.

He listened, always, for what Kazuki's body told him Kazuki wanted, and took some quiet pride in providing whatever it was. And being right. But today there was a tautness in Kazuki's muscles as he stretched against Juubei's body that was new, restless, unwilling to be soothed. "Kazuki," he murmured, stroking his hands down the slim, strong line of Kazuki's back, meaning to ask if there was something wrong, but the words were lost in a short gasp as Kazuki's teeth closed on his throat. Not painfully, not roughly, but firm enough to mark him. Juubei tipped his head back, accepting it, and he had to admit the tingle when Kazuki closed his mouth there and sucked slow and deliberate was… good.

"Juubei," Kazuki said softly against his throat, and hands settled on his shoulders and pressed him back, down against the sheets. Juubei eased Kazuki over him, gathering him close, and a shiver dragged down his spine at another nip. In fact, Kazuki's mouth was moving steadily down his body, hot and wet, open-mouthed kisses and occasional bites that made the muscles of his stomach jump. Juubei spread his legs far enough for Kazuki to settle between them, though something in the set of Kazuki's shoulders under his hands said that that was not all Kazuki wanted.

Juubei was really quite puzzled.

Not so puzzled that he didn't respond when Kazuki's mouth closed on his cock, hot and slow. The pleasure coaxed a low moan from him and he lay back, relaxing into the touch; that much he could tell Kazuki wanted from the way his hands stroked over Juubei's thighs.

When long, slim fingers stroked further back between his cheeks, though, he couldn't help starting.

"Ka… Kazuki?"

"Is it all right?" Kazuki asked quietly, fingers still but pressing gently against his entrance.

Juubei's face turned hot. No wonder he hadn't understood what Kazuki's body told him. "I've… never…" he managed, stifled.

"I know." Kazuki's cheek rested against the inside of his thigh, and his fingers were poised to withdraw or… not.

If this was what Kazuki wished… The light press of Kazuki's fingers _there_ put a flutter in his stomach, and his voice was husky when he answered, "Yes."

Kazuki made a distinctly pleased sound and his mouth closed over Juubei's cock again, coaxing back the hardness startlement had stolen. Kazuki's fingers slid away and when they returned they were slick, cool. Juubei held down another start with determination. He knew perfectly well that Kazuki was a gentle lover; _Toshiki's_ body told him that, over and over. There was no reason for alarm, no reason for his breath to stutter as Kazuki's fingers rubbed his entrance hard and slow and eased gradually into him.

The feeling was unfamiliar but… good. Slick and slow, like Kazuki's mouth on him. And if Kazuki wished this, then it was right. Gradually, his hips started to rock a little, down into the press of Kazuki's fingers, up into the heat of his mouth. Kazuki laughed low in his throat and drew back to murmur, lips brushing Juubei's head, "You take well to this."

Juubei could feel his face getting hot again.

Kazuki's fingers eased free and Juubei was half startled by the sound of protest that caught in his throat.

"Shh," Kazuki soothed him, and strong, gentle hands urged him to roll over. "Almost ready now."

Juubei found himself on top of two of the pillows, propping his hips up in the air, and buried the heat of his face in the sheets. "Kazuki…"

Kazuki's hands slid up and down the backs of his thighs, spreading them apart, and finally stroked over Juubei's lifted rear. "You look good like this," he teased, lightly.

Juubei's whole body flushed this time, heat tightening through him at the thought of Kazuki looking at him spread out this way. Of Kazuki enjoying looking at him this way.

Kazuki's hands tightened. "I want all of you, Juubei," he said, low and husky, and that shook Juubei more than anything else.

"You have me," he whispered.

"Thank you," Kazuki told him, soft, and the bed shifted under his weight.

When blunt thickness pressed against Juubei's entrance, his breath cut short with anticipation and a hint of trepidation he would have denied to his dying day. Kazuki felt so big. He knew this worked, but… it felt so…

Kazuki pushed.

So _thick_. So solid, sliding inside him, stretching his muscles hard and slow, and he realized the gasping noises he heard were coming from his own throat. He understood perfectly now why Toshiki liked this so much, liked having Kazuki, and sometimes Juubei, inside him like this. It was so intense, so intimate, and the gentle care in Kazuki's hands kneading slowly against his lower back was so sweet it unstrung him. He needed that care right now, was wholly reliant on Kazuki's gentleness, and knowing that set his cheeks burning, wrung a moan from him.

"_Yes_, Juubei," Kazuki answered, panting. "My Juubei." Kazuki drew back and pushed into him again, and again, and again, and Juubei shivered against the pillows, eased into pleasure by Kazuki's hands on his body, relaxing and guiding him. The slow, relentless slide in and out pressed pleasure through him, made his nerves taut with sensation. When a hand reached under him to close on his cock, slick and firm, a shudder ran through him. Now he was moving with Kazuki, spreading his legs wider, yearning toward the pleasure building with each stroke.

"Kazuki…"

Kazuki leaned down, grinding deep into him, and pressed an open kiss to the nape of his neck. "My Juubei," he whispered, fingers tightening.

That was all it took, and heat struck down Juubei's spine and burst, raking through him in quick, hard waves. He moaned openly, shocked by the feeling of Kazuki's cock deep inside as his body tried to tighten. It felt like he was pinned in place. It felt wanton and hot, and drew the pleasure out and out for timeless breaths.

He lay, a little stunned, panting for breath as Kazuki closed his hands on Juubei's hips and drove into him harder, faster, sending tingling shocks skittering down already sensitized nerves. Kazuki's moan, the way his fingers tightened sharply, made Juubei shiver. When Kazuki's weight settled against his back he made a soft sound of contentment. This was good, to receive this pleasure from Kazuki, to give way to his wishes and his care; this was right.

"All right?" Kazuki murmured, hands stroking down his arms, over his ribs, slow and easy.

"Yes," Juubei said softly, hoping his tone would tell Kazuki what there weren't words in the world to say. Kazuki's lips curved against his shoulder so perhaps it did.

He stifled a grunt as Kazuki shifted back, sliding out of him, and his muscles twinged a little. Kazuki kneaded his rear gently for a few moments, which made him flush again but helped considerably. He was only a touch gingerly as he turned onto his back again and reached out for Kazuki, who settled against his chest with a contented sigh.

"My Juubei," Kazuki repeated in tones of rich satisfaction, twining his arms around Juubei's shoulders.

"Yours," Juubei agreed quietly, hands tracing the lines of Kazuki's body again, listening.

After all, he wanted to be sure he recognized this mood the next time it came.


	6. Interlude Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. After everyone returns from the Beltline, Sakura talks with Kazuki about what Fuuga is to him. Kazuki finally accepts it. Drama.

Sakura had kept her word to come and visit them, and Kazuki was glad of it. She was usually the calmest thing in the apartment.

He settled next to her at one of the windows, chuckling as Juubei and Toshiki started arguing over the best way to contain the little gang that had sprung up a handful of blocks north, scribbling building outlines on a piece of paper and pulling it back and forth between them.

"Makubex can model the stability of that building for them in a few seconds," Sakura murmured. "But of course they won't ask him to."

"I think they have more fun arguing," Kazuki agreed. "Even if it means they have to come home to do it where he won't hear." He cocked his head at her curiously. "We've seen more of you, too, since then."

None of them spoke much of what they did and didn't remember from their fight through the Beltline, but everyone knew what _then_ meant.

She looked at him with a faint smile. "You called us back together."

"I didn't mean to hold you, after," Kazuki murmured, half apologetic.

Her glance turned direct. "Didn't you? After fighting so hard to reclaim us?"

Kazuki opened his mouth to insist that he wasn't selfish enough to put his wants before theirs, only to close it again as he looked around the room. They were here, and not because he had demanded it. It wasn't only his wish. Maybe it really was all right, even after all the trouble following him had brought them to.

"Kazuki-sama, you're so stubborn," Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "I didn't leave my childhood home only for my brother's sake, you know."

About to protest the title she used, Kazuki tilted his head, surprised. Of them all, Sakura was the one he had asked the least of because she had always stayed by her brother; he had thought Juubei was her reason for being here. "What was it, then?" he asked, quietly.

Sakura looked down at her hands, fingers pleating her scarf. "My own honor." Her voice was cool and low. "I understand why our father chose to serve Fuuchouin still even under the Kokuchouin. He acted for the good of our whole House; that was his duty. Juubei won't accept that, even now, but… Juubei has been bound to you and only you from the moment you met. If you hadn't been the heirs to your Houses, if the world itself had been completely otherwise, he would still have dedicated himself to you." She looked up, and Kazuki almost leaned back from the purpose and determination showing under her habitual calm, deep as the ocean. "Duty wasn't enough for me, though. And Juubei wasn't the only one who watched you all those years. There is light in you Kazuki-sama. Light and joy. Nothing has destroyed that, not all of the fire and death and terror we've come through. I chose to follow that light and make that service my honor." She smiled, serene and immovable, very like her brother. "Do you understand now?"

In a way, of course, it made every kind of sense there was; Sakura was a true daughter of her House, and her honor was as iron as Juubei's. Still… "What about Makubex?"

"I love Makubex like a brother. I will always support him." Her eyes fell again and she added, softly. "When it seemed that you… you didn't wish our service, he gave us a place. His vision is a bright one, and I'm glad to do anything I can to help him reach it." She paused for a breath and her spine straightened, chin lifting to meet Kazuki's eyes straight as a sword. "But you are my lord."

It was every bit as inarguable as Juubei's insistence on staying at his side, and Kazuki couldn't quite find it in him to protest the company he'd wanted so badly for so long. His smile was rueful, though; however traditional Sakura insisted on being she was rather overstating things. "You've chosen a lord without a House, Sakura. That's in Yohan's hands now."

Her gaze didn't waver. "Kazuki-sama, what do you think this is?" She waved at the room, at the four of them, and Kazuki stilled, startled. She laughed softly, probably at his expression. "What did you think _Fuuga_ was?"

"I hadn't… thought," Kazuki murmured, staring wide-eyed at the past. For years, he'd thought only of the clan he'd lost, and of the fear that the tiny remains of his life and love would be taken too. And even when he faced Fuuchouin again and set his hand on it, well in the end he was not the one who could lead it in a new way and he'd placed it in the hands of one who would.

Sakura laid a hand over his and said again, with emphasis, "There's light in you that doesn't die. That's what we follow."

In a way it felt like going back on his decision. As the head of his House and clan, he'd chosen to relinquish it, to give it into the care of its next lord. He hadn't meant to save anything aside. And yet… This was not Fuuchouin. This was something new. He wasn't the heir to the House, taking up his inheritance. He was just Kazuki.

And apparently that was enough to make a leader nevertheless.

"I'm very fortunate to have your wisdom, Sakura," he said softly, laying his other hand over hers.

"It is my honor." And if the words were formal, her tone was light again. He caught her eye and the flash of satisfaction in them, and couldn't help laughing. At least, among his people, he had one who was willing to take her chosen lord politely to task, if it was needed.

That was really a very comforting thought.


	7. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizou has been watching Kazuki and the others only from a distance, and Kazuki finally corners him and convinces him that his proper place is with them again. Drama, Porn, Kazuki/Saizou.

Kazuki felt a stray breeze brush his cheek and sighed. Saizou seemed determined to be the most troublesome one of all for him.

Juubei had been the first to detect him shadowing them, never coming close, only watching, but never leaving them. Kazuki had tried, once or twice, to drift closer, but every time Saizou slid away. Thinking about it, Kazuki didn't suppose he was actually surprised.

Part of him had always known that Saizou felt differently about their past than he did. That Saizou wanted his clan back. He had been the one, after all, to suggest that Kazuki form a new House. Once Sakura pointed it out, Kazuki could see perfectly well what Fuuga had been. At the time, though, that knowledge had been one of the things he turned his face from.

So he also understood why Saizou held back now, why he couldn't trust the thing he most wanted. Kazuki had lived the same way for a long time. Kokuchouin had forced Saizou to plant the seed of falseness in his hope for a new clan, claimed he could save Kazuki only by betraying and defeating him, and Saizou had been burned too painfully to even try grasping hope again. Kazuki knew that mind so well it hurt.

And he would not let Saizou stay there, not even if it meant flexing his own old burns. He would be what he needed to be.

"Kazuki-san?" Makubex had paused to look back at him, smiling, eyes questioning.

"I was just contemplating the view," Kazuki murmured. "Go on ahead a bit, would you?"

Makubex stilled for a moment before smiling a bit wider. "Of course." He caught Toshiki and Juubei and drew them along with him, a quick glance bringing Sakura after, trotting out into the plaza behind the building where they lived. Kazuki wondered, ruefully, when Makubex had started looking so much like Ginji to him. They both had that vision that a leader needed. Kazuki drew a slow breath; despite Sakura's insistence, he had a hard time feeling he had any of that himself.

Perhaps, though, he could borrow some of it from their example.

* * *

He watched them. It had been his purpose for so long it came naturally now, though now he watched from the shadows. As was only fitting, really. He still wasn't sure if this was his prize or his penance, but he couldn't bring himself to stop; not even when every hand Kazuki laid on Kakei's arm, every smile he gentled for Uryuu, made Saizou's heart tug. The heart he'd given for Kazuki. To Kazuki.

That part hadn't hurt. To die for Kazuki's sake was more than he'd deserved by the end. What hurt was being alive again. Alive to see Kakei's simple confidence that Kazuki would permit his protection despite being the strongest of them all. To see the flush of pleaure on Uryuu's face whenever Kazuki asked even the simplest thing of him. To see Sakura's smile as she sat beside Kazuki and he listened to her words. The worst were the nights, the ones when he couldn't quite keep himself from seeing, from hearing the way Kazuki sighed as he stretched and relaxed into Kakei's hands, the way Uryuu gasped as he surrendered himself to Kazuki. The way Kazuki laughed as he knelt over them.

Kazuki was the prince Saizou had named him, no question. He was ally and clan lord and liege to the Eastern House. Part of Saizou told him he should be there with Kazuki, that he was heir to one of the daylight schools and belonged at his clan lord's side under the sun. But all those years as a changeling, vanquished and stolen by the shadows, answered that this was his place now and he had no right to call Kazuki his lord.

"How long were you planning to stand there watching?"

Saizou's head jerked up, startled. Kazuki stood with his back to him, head cocked, apparently watching Uryuu playing tag across the plaza with Makubex while Kakei and his sister looked on tolerantly.

"Saizou?" Kazuki murmured. "I asked you a question."

Saizou winced. He supposed he'd put this particular weapon in Kazuki's hands himself, admitting his love and loyalty in such an undeniable way. "As long as I can?" he tried anyway, hoping against all just desserts for mercy.

Kazuki's head tipped down a little. "And if I tell you that you no longer can?" he asked quietly.

It took Saizou a few moments to unlock his lungs and speak after that. "Then I will not," he said, husky, and stepped back deeper into the shadows, swallowing pain as best he could.

"Saizou." Kazuki turned at last, and the irritation in his tone made Saizou's stomach turn over. "Come here."

Saizou wavered for a moment on one foot, startled. "Kazuki…?"

"I said," Kazuki said, soft and sharp, "come here."

That tone reversed his direction before his brain caught up with the rest of him, and he stepped, halting, out into the light. Kazuki was, he reflected ruefully, nothing if not ruthless when he thought there was cause. Saizou smiled, wry and crooked, and murmured, "I am here, my Prince," acknowledging the accuracy of Kazuki's chosen approach.

Kazuki sighed, sounding rather exasperated. "I never thought you would be the most stubborn one. Do you really not trust my forgiveness? Or theirs?"

"Do I really deserve it?" Saizou shrugged. "I… don't think so."

"You gave your life to protect mine," Kazuki told him gently. "More than that. You gave your very soul, for years. What kind of leader would I be to you if I failed to acknowledge that?"

The clarity of those words, of Kazuki's vision, were like a punch to the chest. "When I said that people would fear your gentleness," Saizou said, quick and breathless, "I didn't know the half of it."

Kazuki considered him for a moment, calm as he was in the heart of battle, and when he moved the grace of battle was in each step he took toward Saizou. Like any of the fools before him, Saizou was caught by that beauty and stood unguarded as Kazuki laid his hands on Saizou's shoulders.

"If this is the only way you'll hear me, very well." The soft voice bound him like Kazuki's strings would have, unable to move. "I order you, then, to come forward and stand beside me. You gave yourself to my service long ago, and I do not release you."

Shock unstrung Saizou and he sank down to his knees, staring up at Kazuki. He knew, heir to the main house or not, that Kazuki had never wished to retake that place. He'd said it often enough, that he was no longer the lord of Fuuchouin. But for this, for _him_, Kazuki had laid his hand on that mantle again. Saizou bent his head, outflanked and overwhelmed, and answered low and rough, "Yes, lord."

"It's a very different House we have, here," Kazuki said gently, resting one hand on his head. "But I love it all the same, and I won't leave one of my own wandering in the dark."

Saizou pulled in a harsh breath and let it out, shaky. Gentleness and strength, yes; those were what had always bound him to Kazuki–guard against one and fall to the other, turn to the second and be utterly conquered by the first.

Willingly conquered, he had to admit.

"So, are you done lurking?" Kakei asked from behind them, perfectly casual, and Saizou snorted as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Yeah, I suppose I am…" His eyes widened. "Wait. Wait, you. Um." Shit; Kakei didn't need his eyes to spot a person, even now he had his vision back, and it was possible Saizou hadn't concealed his presence as thoroughly as he should have–had he known all this time, that Saizou was watching? Watching… everything?

Kakei looked back at him, completely bland and expressionless, and Saizou clapped a hand over his eyes. The wicked edge in Kazuki's laugh only confirmed it.

"Aw, look, he's blushing!" Uryuu grinned and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut _up_," Saizou told him, heartfelt.

"What?" If anything Uryuu's grin got wider. "I thought you liked listening to me."

Saizou made a pathetic sound. They really did intend revenge: they were going to kill him of embarrassment.

"Well!" Kazuki linked his arm through Saizou's lightly, not that he fooled himself that he'd be able to get away. "Why don't we talk about that, then?"

He was doomed, Saizou decided fatalistically as he was surrounded and chivvied off toward an apartment building he knew very well by now, listening to Kazuki's soft laugh and Uryuu's shameless suggestions and Kakei's distinctly smug silence and Sakura's fading giggles as she and Makubex strolled on.

Willingly doomed, he had to admit.

* * *

In the end, they spent more of that first night talking than anything else. They held him the whole time, hands stroking gently over his back, fingers lacing through his, but mostly they just lay and spoke of what had happened after he'd died.

He still couldn't quite take it all in. He could believe that Juubei would put himself between Kazuki and the Kokuchouin siblings, and even that he'd survived doing it. That was actually the easy part. That Kazuki had defeated Yohan, though…

He stared up at the ceiling and decided he needed coffee before thinking more about that. Easing out from between Kazuki and Toshiki he pulled his jeans back on and went looking for the kitchen.

Obviously, he thought as he watched his brain-helper brew, it was true. After all, here they all were alive and with all parts attached and everything. And without any trace of the black thread; he'd checked that, as surreptitiously as possible. Which brought it all down to this Phoenix technique Kazuki spoke of, the true heart of Fuuchouin, the hidden heart. Down to Kazuki's heart and how all-encompassing it was.

Actually, when he thought of it that way, it all made perfect sense. It was never Kazuki's power alone that made him truly terrifying. Saizou sipped his coffee and contemplated that truth. If Kazuki's mercy could gather even Yohan to him, perhaps Saizou wasn't as much of a stretch.

"Saizou?"

He looked up and had to smile. Kazuki stood in the door of the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, holding a robe around him. Even just woken up, with his robe falling half off one shoulder, Kazuki managed to look elegant and poised. "Hey. Just thought I'd get some coffee."

"Mm, good idea." Kazuki came and stole his mug for a sip, giving him such a teasing look that Saizou laughed; he'd never seen Kazuki quite this relaxed.

"Well, all this did some good for you, at least." He brushed his fingers against the cut ends of Kazuki's hair and finally said what he'd been wanting to say ever since he'd seen it. "This wasn't necessary. It isn't as though you ever lost to me."

"At the time, I thought I had lost everything to you," Kazuki said softly, eyes darkening for a moment.

Saizou was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. "You cut your hair for the loss of your people… but not for your family?"

Kazuki's smile was crooked. "I couldn't fight for my family. But for Fuuga," he reached up to touch Saizou's cheek, "for you, I could."

"I'm honored," Saizou murmured, a bit rueful. It was true. To be Kazuki's target or his treasure, either was an honor.

"You're being foolish," Kazuki corrected in a firm tone. "Even then… even then I still believed in you."

Saizou flinched a little.

"Was I wrong to?" Kazuki demanded, holding his eyes. "It was for my sake, from first to last. Do you think I'm cruel enough to hold that against you still?"

"Of course not." Saizou ran a hand through his hair, trying to find words for why Kazuki's faith in him could still hurt. It was times like this he remembered how much younger Kazuki was.

"Then stop this nonsense," Kazuki told him and pulled him down to a kiss.

Saizou made a startled sound; even having watched them, he wasn't quite prepared for Kazuki to offer _him_ this intimacy so easily, so quickly. His hands came up to Kazuki's hips to steady him and one found skin instead of cloth. Kazuki's robe wasn't belted, he recalled hazily. "Kazuki…" he half protested against Kazuki's mouth.

"Hmm." Kazuki drew back and looked at him with a thoughtful light in his eye. Finally he smiled in a way that made Saizou downright nervous and backed up a few steps, enough to bring him into the light from the window.

His robe was very definitely not belted.

Saizou swallowed eyes helplessly drawn to the lean, elegant lines of Kazuki's body, framed in the folds of soft, red cloth and lit by the morning sun. "Kazuki…" he tried again, husky.

Kazuki smiled, gentle and sweet and perfectly ruthless, and held out his hand. "Come here, Saizou."

Saizou gave himself up for lost. If Kazuki wanted him there was no way he'd be able to resist. He followed Kazuki those few steps and sank to his knees on the cool tile floor looking up at the beauty of him him, hands sliding up Kazuki's legs to find his hips again. Kazuki looked entirely pleased, and ran his fingers through Saizou's hair.

"Yes."

Saizou didn't have any more words; instead he bent his head and closed his mouth over Kazuki's cock, shivering with the soft sound Kazuki made. He'd had dreams like this, even years ago, and scolded himself in the morning. Kazuki had been too young, and Juubei would have carved out his liver with a spoon, quite rightly.

Now Kazuki was positively purring, rocking forward into his mouth, and the slide of his cock between Saizou's lips made Saizou moan himself. His hands slid over the curve of Kazuki's rear, up the line of his back, back down to stroke his thighs, and the flex of Kazuki's fingers in his hair, the weight of him on Saizou's tongue, was making his jeans extremely tight.

He closed his eyes, just feeling the texture of Kazuki as he sucked harder, listening to the breathless gasps of pleasure above him and enjoying the knowledge that he was the one coaxing them out of Kazuki. That knowledge was enough to eclipse everything else, and so it took him a moment to process it when Kazuki's hands eased him back.

"What…?" He looked up at Kazuki, panting a little.

"I want more." Kazuki took his shoulders and tugged him up. His eyes danced as he undid Saizou's jeans and Saizou couldn't help the shiver of relief that ran through him. "Turn around," Kazuki murmured.

Saizou blinked and turned, and realized that he'd been edged right up to the kitchen table. "Um…?" Kazuki's hands settled on his shoulders and pressed him down and his breath caught. "Kazuki…!"

"Do you not want this?" Kazuki asked gently, hands stroking up and down his bare back.

"No, I… That isn't… I just didn't think…" Actually, now that he was thinking of it, Saizou's brain might just be melting. "But I mean, are you sure?" Kazuki's hands were still stroking his back, soothing, and when he glanced of his shoulder Kazuki was laughing silently.

"I'm very sure." Kazuki's hands slid down to ease Saizou's jeans down off his hips and Saizou's eyes widened as the thickness of Kazuki's cock slid between his cheeks. "See?"

Saizou shuddered, subsiding the rest of the way down to the table. "Yes," he agreed, husky. "It's just…"

"Shh." Kazuki leaned over him and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the nape of his neck, sending another shiver trailing down Saizou's spine. "You're mine. You have all of me."

That undid him, and yes, it was really no stretch at all to imagine that Kazuki's compassion had conquered Yohan too. He put his head down on his arm and said quietly, "Yes. Please."

The rustling of cloth he expected, and the warm slide of Kazuki's palms over his ass. The low click of something glass being set down, though, puzzled him enough to look around and when he saw the open jar sitting beside them on the table he just stared. "You… planned this?"

"Well, we didn't get around to it last night," Kazuki told him, bright and innocent, as slick, cool fingers stroked against him. Saizou laughed helplessly into the crook of his arm until they pressed in and his breath caught.

Kazuki was gentle about opening him up, and it wasn't until Saizou was panting again that his fingers started to move differently. The sheer fact of having Kazuki's fingers inside him was momentous enough that it took him a while to understand why those movements plucked at his nerves. The ripple of fingertips as they drew back was what Saizou finally recognized, and groaned as electric response tightened his body.

Those were the motions to control strings.

"Mm. I thought you might like that." Kazuki sounded pleased, and his fingers twisted in the gathering motion for Autumn Rains, curved at the angle that set a barrier. Every stroke and gesture was from an enclosing technique, and Saizou moaned with the rush of heat that realization brought.

"You don't need to capture me any more," he gasped, "I'm yours." Hell, he'd been Kazuki's since they _met_.

"Good." Kazuki's voice was low, now, and Saizou swallowed, anticipation crinkling down his nerves as Kazuki's fingers drew back. The press of Kazuki's cock, hard and big against his entrance, pulled a wanting sound out of him.

Kazuki held him steady against the table and fucked him, _rode_ him, slow and hard, and Saizou's thoughts broke up into little bits. He remembered the brightness of Kazuki's eyes, that first meeting, and the sharpness that surfaced when they fought; Kazuki's rare ease with Fuuga, the moments when the bleakness around his mouth smoothed away; his own hunger as he watched Kazuki move, watched all the arrogance of Lower Town fall before him. Every thrust twined him tighter into the grip of that grace and strength, and it was right, it was finally what he'd wanted from the start. He moaned openly as pleasure spilled over and swept through him like the tide, fierce and hot. Kazuki's gasp fell over him like sunlight, and the sudden roughness of Kazuki's rhythm, driving into him, trailed extra ripples of pleasure down his nerves.

He made a low sound when Kazuki finally eased out of him, and Kazuki settled against his back again, arms sliding around him. "I'm so glad you're back," Kazuki murmured against his shoulder.

Saizou rested his cheek against the table, smiling for real, for the first time in far too long. "Yeah. Me too."

Even if he was recalling, belatedly, that Juubei and Toshiki were two rooms with no doors away, and that Toshiki was probably going to tease him unmercifully, and that he probably didn't really deserve all this. He was still glad.


	8. Interlude Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuki takes Toshiki to bed thoroughly, to reassure him and to work out his own understanding of what he is to Fuuga. Porn with Bondage, Kazuki/Toshiki.

Toshiki liked being with Juubei, cherished the opportunity to feel wanted, needed. He liked it when Saizou was with them, because Saizou knew that sometimes you really did need to laugh, in bed. But sometimes it was good to belong only to Kazuki, for a while. That was how he thought of it, anyway.

He hadn't realized that Kazuki knew that.

There really wasn't any other way to interpret Kazuki's smile this afternoon, though, or the glint of his eyes under his lashes as white teeth nipped the end of his string and long fingers slowly drew the first one out. There _definitely_ wasn't any other way to interpret it when the weave of that string caught Toshiki's wrists and pulled them together over his head.

"Kazuki?" he asked, abruptly breathless, holding very still. Not that he thought the strings would cut him, he'd been captured by Kazuki's strings once, years ago, and he could feel they wouldn't–nor let him go either. And that… that made his whole body taut and still and waiting.

"You like this," Kazuki murmured, a statement not a question. His smile got a little wider as a shiver spilled through Toshiki, under his fingertips.

Toshiki had to swallow before he could answer, "Yes." He moaned outright as the strings flashed and sang again and the net of them caught his thighs, lifting them, spreading them wide. By the time Kazuki delicately looped and fixed his string, Toshiki could barely move and he was dizzy with the rush of blood to his cock. Kazuki's fingers stroking his entrance, slow and slick, made him shudder and moan.

"You're beautiful like this," Kazuki said, smiling at the breathless sounds Toshiki made as those fingers pressed deep into him.

"I'm yours, like this," Toshiki gasped, muscles trembling as he tried to rock into the slow thrust of Kazuki's fingers and couldn't. Heat twined up his spine.

Kazuki's eyes darkened. "You are, aren't you?" he said, soft and thoughtful. It seemed an odd way to say it, but Toshiki was too dizzy with the feeling of being held and bound and touched like this to quite reason out why.

He couldn't help whimpering when Kazuki's fingers slid out of him. "Kazuki…" The hard stretch of Kazuki's cock pushing into him made him groan, and the slow deliberate slide in and out of his ass told him that Kazuki intended to keep him right where he was for a while. "Please, yes," he gasped, and the velvet huskiness of Kazuki's laugh set him shivering.

Sensation closed around him like water over his head and he lost track of time as Kazuki drove into him slow and strong, gentle hands stroking over the taut muscles of his chest and stomach, sliding down to squeeze his ass firmly now and then, and spread him wider. Wound in Kazuki's strings, he couldn't do anything but take it, feel it, know that he'd given himself completely into Kazuki's hands and they had closed on him.

It was that knowledge, the sweetness of it, that finally became more than he could take, and he cried out, broken and breathless, as slow-drawn pleasure snapped into fire and wrung out every nerve he had like a rag. He felt like he was going to melt with the heat of it, and when Kazuki's steady fucking finally turned rough and fast he didn't even have the breath left to moan.

He lay panting and dazed as Kazuki slowly released him. When Kazuki unbound his wrists, only to close his hands around them, fingers stroking gently, Toshiki flushed. "How did you know?" he asked, a little uneven.

"Mm." Kazuki settled against him, thumb sliding over the inside of his wrist. "I was recalling the other day what you looked like, the first time we met. Do you remember?"

Toshiki snorted. "Of course I remember. I challenged you, and you toyed with me. Though I didn't figure out that's what you were doing until the end." The end, when the delicate figure nearly dancing just beyond his reach had laughed, bright and pleased, and sent strings singing out to bind him in place so easily it had undone him.

"I wanted to watch you," Kazuki pointed out, "of course I drew it out. But I was thinking of how you looked at me, then." He was quiet for a moment before he said, low, "Should I have held you by me, when I turned to follow Ginji-san? Should I have demanded that?"

Toshiki's breath caught and he had to close his eyes against the knowledge of the difference that would have made. "Anything you commanded, I would have done," he said, husky.

"I knew that." Kazuki's voice was tense. "That's why I didn't. Should I have?"

"I…" Toshiki swallowed and spoke his heart. "Yes," he whispered. "Please. That's past, we can't change it, but please. Hold me by you."

Kazuki breathed deep, in and out, shoulders relaxing, and nodded. His hands tightened on Toshiki's wrists. "You're mine," he said, quiet but sure. "I won't open my hand again."

Toshiki wasn't ashamed of the sound that pulled out of him. Kazuki lifted his head and smiled down at him.

"I had thought there was a difference between having you like this," he drew a finger down Toshiki's chest, "and leading you. But there isn't, is there?"

"Maybe for some people, but not for me." Toshiki's mouth quirked. "Not for any of us, really."

Kazuki closed his eyes and asked, softly, "Truly?"

Toshiki had to wonder what Kazuki was really asking. He thought about what Kazuki had just told him, the reason he hadn't commanded them back then; thought about the fire in Kazuki and the terrifying edge it used to have; thought about his own old rage, and the assurances that had finally quieted it. And then he tugged his wrists gently loose from Kazuki's hands and wrapped his arms around him.

"We won't leave you," he whispered against Kazuki's hair. "Never again. We won't let anything drive us away from you." He smiled wryly. "Not even you."

Kazuki's breath caught against his shoulder and slim, strong arms locked around him in answer. "Toshiki…"

"I'm sorry we didn't see," he said, soft. A faint laugh shook Kazuki.

"None of us saw. Can we forgive each other?"

"Already done." How could he do anything else? Kazuki took such care of him, had given him so much. How could he not return every bit of that he could?

They lay together in comfortable quiet until the sound of the front door, and the others returning, roused them to smile at each other and get up and go out to help make dinner.


	9. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura wants Saizou to stop holding back from them, and from her in particular; it takes some coaxing, but she eventually succeeds in style. Sakura/Saizou, Drama, Angst, Porn. Spoilers vol 33.

Sakura was more impressed with Saizou the more she watched, after he returned to them. He was very smooth about turning attention aside. Today he was egging Juubei and Toshiki on with a laugh to a contest of who could strike most accurately at the greatest distance. It was hard to even spot the moment when he eased himself out of the competition and stood back.

No wonder he had hidden his troubles from them so well for so long.

That wouldn't do now, though. The Kokuchouin no longer held his heartbeat and will hostage. There was no reason for this any more, and it would do him no good to continue the habit. She expected Saizou would deny he was doing it if the others confronted him directly, though, especially if it was Kazuki.

That left her. Just as well, perhaps; they had unfinished business, he and she.

Sakura slipped up beside her quarry on soft feet until she was close enough to be heard by no one else when she asked, "Why do you hold yourself apart from us, Saizou?"

He stilled, laughter dying, eyes turning dark and distant though he didn't look at her. "Is shame so hard to understand?"

"No harder than forgiveness," she pointed out. She sat down beside him on the broken wall he'd been watching Juubei and Toshiki from, hands folded in her lap, and waited. Saizou couldn't hide from her after what they'd been through, and eventually he would realize the sense of that.

"It isn't that I don't want to believe it," he finally said, quietly. "I just don't understand. I stole your bodies and bound your wills. Your very hearts! I set you against your allies. And you forgive me for that, just this easily?"

Sakura was quiet too for a little, marshaling the words she needed. "It's true. You did that. But you didn't do it for ambition or hatred. You did it to save all our lives." She looked up at his hard profile. "Toshiki thinks it was only justice, considering he did much the same to Kazuki; he's almost grateful to you. And you healed Juubei's eyes, which no other technique could have done. And above all," she laid a hand on the one he had clenched, "you didn't bind our hearts. You held them safe, inside your own." He ducked his head a little and she smiled. "Yes. How else could we have seen what was in your heart? I knew; that was why I spoke, and told Kazuki why you had done all that."

"But that doesn't make up for…" he started softly, and she cut him off, brisk.

"No. It doesn't. Nothing could. But we forgive you anyway." When he finally turned to look at her, eyes wide and defenseless behind his glasses, she let her smile turn teasing. "There's only one thing I haven't forgiven you for, out of all that. And that's the uniform."

He turned red, and she smacked him on the shoulder with the backs of her fingers.

"I thought so! It was your idea!" She'd had her suspicions when she realized the thing left her bare from hips to the bottom of her breasts.

He turned redder and looked everywhere except at her. "So, I, um, I guess now you're going to tell Juubei and I'd better get ready to be a pincushion, huh?" he asked, meekly.

Sakura sniffed. "I don't need my little brother to look after my honor or avenge my slights. I can do that myself." Now he looked genuinely alarmed, and Sakura made a thoughtful sound, head tilted as if considering the appropriate retribution. He slid off the wall onto his knees, hands clasped entreatingly.

"I'm so very sorry, I honestly am, I don't know _what_ I was thinking. The curse seal must have been affecting my brain or I'd have never done it, I swear," he said with becoming earnestness.

Sakura gave him a cool look, ignoring the fact that her brother and Toshiki had both stopped their little game and were staring. "Well. I suppose I might let you make it up to me."

"Anything you say; anything at all," he assured her.

"Very well, then." She couldn't entirely stifle the smile that crimped the corners of her mouth. "Kiss me."

Saizou stared up at her with his mouth open.

"You did say anything," she pointed out.

"You… but… Sakura," he murmured, hushed.

She smiled softly and held out a hand to him. "I'm waiting."

He took her hand slowly, wondering eyes never leaving her face. "Yes, ma'am," he finally said, husky, and leaned up on his knees. Long fingers touched her cheek softly and she bent her head to meet him. The kiss was soft and reverent, and he ducked his head after, pressing another to her hand. She stroked his hair gently and gave her brother a steely look over his bent head.

Juubei blinked and turned back promptly to his contest with Toshiki, and Sakura relaxed, pleased.

That was that taken care of, then. She'd certainly waited long enough.

* * *

Saizou knew Sakura was getting impatient. She was too well-bred to show it openly, but they'd grown up in the same kind of houses and it was there to see in the angle of her head when he hesitated to put his arm around her, in the way she turned toward him and then looked up when he was slow to take the invitation. They both understood it.

So when he finally gathered his courage to ask, he didn't need to explain. He'd brought some fresh strawberries to the pretty, airy apartment she kept high enough up the central building of Mugenjou to catch the breeze and see the sun. He watched her easy grace as she washed them and sliced a few, and remembered that same grace turning away countless men with such indifference few of them even managed to protest before she was out of sight, and he finally had to ask.

"Why me?"

Her knife paused against the cutting board for a moment before she made the last two slices and turned to wash the blade. "Because you see all of me."

That wasn't the kind of answer he'd expected and he blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

She smiled over her shoulder as she took down a plate for the strawberries. "Most men, especially here, only see that I have curves. They don't see any more of me than that. That's boring."

Saizou looked away guiltily from the curve of her breast against her arm and cleared his throat. "I imagine so."

She didn't even seem to notice, and went on calmly. "But the men who do come close enough to know me… well. To Toshiki, I'm almost as much of a sister as I am to Juubei. And Kazuki respects my strength, he honors my council, but he doesn't look at surfaces at all." Her voice softened and turned low. "He sees deeper. And that's as it should be, but… the surface is real too." She stroked a hand down the line of her hip. "This is me, also."

Saizou had to swallow. "It is," he agreed.

She looked up at him and smiled. "That's what I mean. You look at me and see both. I like that." Her gaze fell to her fingers, which were re-arranging strawberry slices more precisely than was really necessary, and she murmured, "Do you?"

"Do I…?" Saizou's brain finally kicked in and he blinked. "Do I like it? Of course!" He'd kind of thought the thing with the uniform made that obvious–more obvious than it should have been, but people who thought they were going to die before they could be pounded for their temerity did crazy things.

He could see the breath she took before she looked up, chin lifted, and said, "Show me."

That hit the off-switch on his brain again for a few moments. When he spoke his voice was husky. "Show you? That I like it?"

She colored a little, but her eyes were level. "Yes."

He crossed the kitchen quickly, catching up her hands. "I'm sorry," he murmured ruefully against them. "I shouldn't make you doubt yourself when it's only me I'm doubting."

"Do you doubt your welcome?" she asked softly. When he shook his head she stepped closer. "Then what else matters?"

He had always known that Sakura was the one with the brains. He should, he thought, rely on them more often. The thought was distant, though; most of his attention was taken up with the faint sweetness of strawberries on her fingers.

Show, hm?

Sakura's eyes widened as he drew one of her fingers into his mouth, lapping the strawberry juice slowly off it. "Oh." Her flush deepened.

"You're beautiful, Sakura; all of you," he said softly against her fingertips. "I would be honored to show you how beautiful you are in my eyes." Conscience twitched at him and he paused. "You, ah… you really don't mind? I mean, Kazuki…"

A spark of amusement lit her smile as she looked up at him. "Kazuki-sama has a generous heart. I'm sure he won't mind sharing."

This was so manifestly true that he almost forgot she hadn't answered his actual question. "Yes, but I mean, you're sure _you_ won't mind…?"

Her smile gentled and turned serene. "I'm part of Fuuga too, you know."

Yes, and this did seem to be the pattern of their little House. Saizou gave up and smiled back. "Okay, I'll stop asking silly questions."

"Good." She caught his hand and stepped backward, toward an open door and the corner of a bed that showed through it.

Saizou followed her.

* * *

Sakura slid out of her dress and turned her back to Saizou. "Will you undo this for me?" A glance over her shoulder showed he was blushing a little, which charmed her quite unreasonably. Saizou's diffidence could be frustrating, but she was more than willing to put up with that when it also made his fingers, undoing her bra, so light, so careful. She leaned back against the warmth of his bare chest with a soft sigh as he slid the straps down her arms.

"Sakura," he murmured against her shoulder, husky, arms closing around his waist.

She rested her head back against his shoulder so she could whisper in his ear, "One more thing to go."

His laugh puffed warm against her skin and he slid his hands obligingly down to her hips and eased her panties down. She liked it very much that Saizou knew how to laugh at all these little games. She liked it even more when his hands slid back up and over her stomach, up her ribs, to stroke her breasts slow and gentle. The touch sent enticing little shivers down her body to strike heat between her legs, and she made an approving sound.

Saizou released a shaky breath and she turned to twine her arms around him. "Shh," she murmured. "It's all right. You're one of us, Saizou; you've always been one of us, even when it hurt you so much you wanted to die from it." She held him tighter as he tensed. "We are Fuuga. Be with us." She leaned back and smiled. "Be with me."

He closed his eyes for a breath, smile turning fragile and soft. "Gladly."

She backed toward her bed, hands sliding down his arms to catch his hands and pull him after her. That made him laugh, and the tension was gone from his movement as he settled onto the bed with her and drew her close. Sakura felt like purring with satisfaction as they traded slow kisses, twined together on her rumpled sheets. The reverence of his hands on her made her breath catch and the open wonder in his eyes made her press closer, torn between offering passion and offering comfort.

When his tongue slid down her collar bone to dip between her breasts she decided passion was appropriate.

"Saizou…" She gasped as his hand stroked down her stomach, muscles shivering under his palm, and long fingers slipped delicately down between her legs.

"Sakura," he whispered against her breast, husky, fingertips easing between her folds. She moaned softly as he stroked her, light and sure, and pleasure tightened low in her stomach. He followed every shift of her body as if she'd spoken aloud, fingers now firmer, now lighter, now dipping down to tease inside her, fingers sensitive and sure.

There were definitely advantages to a lover from the Fuuchouin clan.

This lover of hers certainly knew what he was doing, and seemed determined to pleasure her. His mouth closed on her nipple and she arched, pressing up into the wet heat of his mouth. His fingers slid further into her, deep and slow, and hers flexed, digging into his back as her breath caught. She gasped out loud when he dragged his fingers back up, stroking slickly over her and rubbing slow, and her nerves tingled in response.

"_Saizou_." She wound a leg around his hip and pulled him down against her, catching his low laugh in a demanding kiss. "Now."

"Yes, my noble lady," he teased, and gasped when she nipped his lower lip in retaliation. "Sakura…"

She rocked her hips up, smiling to feel his hardness against her. "Now."

His agreement this time was heartfelt. She laughed softly and spread her legs wider, sighing with the pleasure of his weight over her, savoring the lean solidity of him, letting her hands wander over the line of his shoulders and down his back to feel the flex of his rear as he pressed into her. The thick, solid slide of him inside her eased the taut hunger his fingers had started and she moaned, pushing up to meet him.

He would have gone slow, but she didn't want that right now and let her whole body flex, rocking up wantonly, taking him deeper, driving their pace faster. Saizou groaned and caught her closer, body answering hers. "Sakura!" His long, driving thrusts finally answered the heat in her and she gasped as pleasure started to build again.

"All of you," she said against his shoulder, starting to pant for breath. "All of you, Saizou."

He kissed her, hot and passionate, in answer, and she tightened her arms around him, kissing back just as open and hungry. She wrapped her leg around him, grinding against him, and shivered with the first crest of pleasure. Saizou thrust deeper and she bucked against him, gasping as sensation turned bright, swept out through her and clenched her body tight. Saizou's breathless moan made her smile and she reached up to run her fingers through his hair as another wave of pleasure rippled through her. She was starting to relax when he stilled over her, gasping, shuddering, and she gathered him close again.

They lay for a while that way and she carded her fingers through the length of his hair in back, trailing down his spine.

"Thank you," he finally said, breath tickling her throat.

"Mm. Thank you too." She kissed his forehead. "You're not going to be so difficult about it next time, are you?"

His shoulders shook with a laugh. "No. I promise I won't."

"Good," she said firmly. "Because you belong to us, and I'm not having any more of this foolishness."

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured, meekly enough except that she could feel his lips curve against her shoulder.

Well, that was Saizou. And he wanted her, wanted this, after all.

His arms tightened around her and she settled against him with a pleased sigh.


	10. Interlude Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizou needs to know that Kazuki accepts all of him, and Kazuki is perfectly pleased to show him. Saizou/Kazuki, Fluff, Porn.

Kazuki was humming as he climbed the apartment stairs and slipped in the front door. It had been a good day to be an information broker. He was considering getting a nice cup of tea when he spotted Saizou, sprawled on the couch as if he'd been dropped there.

"Saizou?"

Saizou opened one eye and smiled. "Kazuki."

"How is your family?" Kazuki asked, cautious. Saizou's visits to Toufuuin didn't normally wear on him this much.

Saizou waved a reassuring hand. "Oh, everyone's fine. My sister, especially." He stretched out his legs and groaned.

Kazuki's concern dissolved in a laugh. "Did she demand a match?" He'd heard a lot about Toufuuin Toshi over the years.

Saizou smiled up at him, ruefully, as he came to perch on the arm of the couch. "I like to think she was being charitable, actually, and helping me work off stress. Or I could be completely wrong, and she just wanted to kick my ass for being gone so much."

"Saizou." The worry crept back. "You know I never want to separate you from your family…"

"Of course I know that," Saizou told him, voice gentle. "And I'm less separated from them now than I used to be." He leaned his head back again and looked up at the ceiling. "Yohan left them pretty much alone after he'd gotten me, but I never wanted to remind him more than I could help." His mouth quirked. "Ironic, that the last thing he ever promised me was to protect them as part of Fuuchouin. In return for services rendered, of course. At least he's still done that."

Kazuki could almost taste the bitterness of Saizou's words when he spoke of his "services" to Yohan. He reached out to brush his fingers through Saizou's hair, seeking to soothe. "That's over now."

Saizou closed his eyes under the touch. "I suppose so," he said quietly.

Which told Kazuki, once again, that it wasn't over. Of all his people, Saizou had been the most viciously wounded, even worse than Kazuki had been himself he thought, and more insidiously. He slid off the arm of the couch and down into Saizou's lap, sliding his arms around him and pressing close; this comfort at least he could offer.

Saizou started at his weight, but it was only a breath before arms closed tight around him, half-desperate in their strength. "Kazuki," Saizou breathed against his hair.

Every protective impulse in Kazuki urged him to gather Saizou to him, to hold and reassure him, but Kazuki knew from personal experience that protection wasn't always what was needed. This time, instead, he made himself relax and lean into Saizou's chest, let himself be cradled in Saizou's arms. The catch of Saizou's breath told him he was right. "I always trusted you," Kazuki said softly. "And I was never wrong."

Saizou caught him closer with a rough sound in his throat. Kazuki rested his head on Saizou's shoulder, content to be here, to accept the shelter of Saizou's embrace. When Saizou lifted a hand to touch his cheek, Kazuki smiled up at him and nestled closer. The tenderness of Saizou's touch, of his mouth on Kazuki's when he lifted Kazuki's chin and kissed him, made Kazuki's heart catch and his breath flutter in his chest.

And this was what Saizou needed. To know he could still offer tenderness and care, to know Kazuki accepted it and wanted it. And he did. Oh, he did.

"Kazuki," Saizou whispered against his lips, and drew back to look at him. "May I have the honor?" he asked, formal and courtly in the way that always made Kazuki blush. It was such a contrast to Saizou's usual jesting.

"Of course," Kazuki murmured back, lashes lowered, and gasped softly as Saizou caught him up in his arms and stood, carrying him through to the bedroom.

It took rather a long time for Saizou to undress him, since he paused at every turn to scatter kisses down Kazuki's shoulders, across his chest and down his stomach, to caress his hips and thighs and press a slow, open mouth to the inside of his knee. Kazuki was panting by the time Saizou finally got around to his own clothes, and felt like his whole body must be glowing with the pleasure of Saizou's touch. Feeling the length of Saizou's body against his, finally, as Saizou gathered him close, made Kazuki moan. Saizou caught the sound in a slow, gentle kiss, and another, and another until Kazuki was more breathless than before.

"My heart," Saizou whispered between kisses. "My lord. My love."

Kazuki twined his arms around Saizou and gasped as long fingers slid down his back and further down between his cheeks, caressing and stroking his entrance. "Saizou…"

"I always loved you," Saizou said in his ear. "Always, I swear it."

"I know. I knew." Kazuki shivered as Saizou's fingers eased away and returned slick and cool. "Saizou, I love–ahh…" Saizou's fingers, opening him, were slow and sure, almost unbearably slow and sure.

"Thank you." Saizou smiled down at him, soft and happy, and kissed him again, swallowing another low moan as his fingers pressed in again, deeper.

Kazuki let himself go, gave himself up to Saizou's hands and the pleasure they brought, and the bright wonder in Saizou's eyes was more reward than the pleasure itself. When Saizou finally settled against him and pressed into him, Kazuki was so warmed, so relaxed he barely felt the stretch of it; all his senses were caught up in the easy slide, the gentle care of Saizou's hands, the tenderness of his kisses. It was almost too much for any one person, and he couldn't do other than answer with everything that was in him, all the passion and all the pliancy. When pleasure spilled over it was just one more strand of heat and sweetness in what Saizou had woven between them.

Saizou gasped against his mouth and caught him closer, stilling, and Kazuki made a pleased sound, hands stroking down Saizou's back. Slowly, slowly, the heat eased, and Saizou's hands caressed him back into cool, stroking the last tremors from his body and leaving him cradled against Saizou's chest, quite relaxed.

Eventually Kazuki regathered enough breath and thought to murmur, "You have remarkable self control."

Saizou's chest moved under his cheek as he chuckled. "I have remarkable inspiration."

Kazuki colored a bit at that, and snuggled closer.

Saizou added, quieter, "And I've wanted for so long to use that self control to bring you pleasure and not harm."

Kazuki looked up at him, reaching up to stroke back fair, damp hair. "You bring me pleasure just being beside me." He had to smile as he admitted, "This pleasure was especially impressive, though."

It was Saizou's turn to blush, and Kazuki curled up in his arms, satisfied with a job well done.

If he had to do it again, he wouldn't object, of course.


	11. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuga celebrates Spring and the new year together. Utter Fluff.

It had been years since any of them had celebrated the seasonal festivals, but this year Kazuki demanded everyone come along to one of the city shrines for Setsubun. If they were a proper House together, they should act like it, and for all of them propriety included tradition and the festivals.

He'd had to threaten Juubei with a celebration at home, with Juubei playing the Oni, before he agreed, but once they were in the middle of the laughing, shoving, shrieking crowd Juubei lost his stiffness and shoved back with a will. Kazuki laughed as much at that as at the scramble for thrown candies.

They all fetched up, panting and disheveled, at the edge of the crowd, for once focused on nothing more momentous than comparing who had caught what, and brokering trades of favorite sweets. Sakura leaned in Saizou's arms, laughing as Kazuki stole sweets out of Juubei and Toshiki's piles while they dickered.

"There," Kazuki declared, as they found a bench to sit on and eat, in the chilly falling evening. "Wasn't I right about coming out to this?"

"I still don't know why you insisted," Juubei half-grumbled.

"To regain our future," Saizou supplied, catching Juubei's hand to lick off the sticky ends of his fingers. Juubei and Sakura both blushed at that, Kazuki observed with some amusement.

"_Re_gain our future?" Toshiki asked.

"The past is gone," Saizou said softly, leaning back under the shadows of the trees. "It can't be returned. But the future… that we can create or relinquish by our own actions. Once you've let it go, you need to work to get it back again."

Kazuki slid an arm around him and pressed close. "We're touching it again now," he whispered.

Saizou smiled and held him as the other three gathered in around them, close and warm. "Yes. We are. And I'm more grateful to you than there are words to say, for that."

Kazuki touched Toshiki's shoulder, laced his fingers with Juubei's, looked up to meet Sakura's smile. "I couldn't touch it without all of you."

"Then walk forward to it," Sakura said, soft and clear, "and we will be with you."

Kazuki nodded. It was the beginning of spring, and a new year, and he finally felt there was a way forward there to be found.

"Together."

**End**


End file.
